


Cool

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [41]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Wordcount: 100, vaguely set after Dirk and Jack brought the ping pong table to the treehouse in Book 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dirk and Quint don’t have a whole lot in common, but that doesn’t mean that they can’t appreciate the things that they do.
Relationships: Quint Baker & Dirk Savage
Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067621
Kudos: 34





	Cool

“This doesn’t mean you’re not a dork,” Dirk says without looking at Quint. Quint feels himself start to smile, because for the first time, Dirk doesn’t sound like he’s spitting _dork_ out like venom. “But you— your inventions are pretty cool, Quint.”

“Were you about to call  _ me  _ cool?” Quint asks. Dirk snorts and smacks at the back of his head, though he’s more careful than he used to be. 

“Yeah, right.” 

When Dirk produces two of their ping pong paddles, it’s only common sense that Quint takes one with a cocky laugh. Maybe… Maybe Dirk is pretty cool, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sure made it sound like this would be more substantial than it was, huh >.<
> 
> Someday.... I’ll have enough brain to write fic abt ALL of Jack’s gd trauma...... until then.......... sigh
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
